les conséquences de l'initiative
by xarinam
Summary: Spike et Angel sortent ensemble. Malheureusement Spike s'éloigne de son sire mais pourquoi? Y-a-il un rapport avec l'initiative?


Angel se réveilla sur un canapé... Il trouva ça étrange jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne où il était et pourquoi.

* * *

Hier soir il patrouillait avec Spike. Leur cible un démon Kracsons. C'est un démon qui aspire l'énergie vitale de ses victimes. Spike et lui avait mis un long moment pour le pister et pour le combattre encore plus, ce qui était très risqué. Mais ils réussirent quand même à le vaincre. Après le combat ils étaient épuisés et le soleil allait bientôt se lever donc Spike lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait chez Spike, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble il avait passé plusieurs nuits dans cet appartement... Enfin avant ce n'était pas sur le canapé mais dans le lit du blond avec lui dans ses bras mais depuis plus d'une semaine ce dernier était devenu capricieux et ne voulait plus passer la nuit avec lui... Il soupira et se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour bien se réveiller. Il prît tout son temps et quand il sortit il remarqua que Spike dormait toujours. Il sourit légèrement et décida d'aller l'embetter un peu, il entra dans la chambre et il vît le blond se débattre dans ses couvertures en gémissant. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers lui et posa sa main ferme sur son épaule pour le réveiller et commença a l'appeler. Ce dernier mit un moment a se réveiller mais quand il le fit il se jeta dans les bras d'Angel en pleurs. Le brun fût étonné de la réaction de son Childe mais sans hésiter il passa une main dans son dos et le massa et avec l'autre il lui carressa les cheveux et murmura des mots pour le réconforter.

Il attendit plusieurs dizaines de minutes que le jeune vampire se calme, enfin que ses sanglots diminuèrent et qu'il puisse parler normalement.

Angel : Sa va mieux?

Il hocha pour dire oui et le brun déposa un baiser sur son front.

Angel : Tu veux me dire de quoi tu as rêvé?

Spike : Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Angel : Spike je te connais depuis que tu as été engendré et maintenant on est plus que lié donc je pense que je peux te comprendre.

Spike : Non... Je veux pas que tu comprennes...

Angel : Spike qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?! D'abord tu m'évites sauf pour les patrouilles et maintenant tu me caches des choses!

Le blond blotit sa tête contre sa poitrine et recommença a pleurer.

Spike : Si je m'éloignais c'est parce que je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça...

Angel : Sa veut dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ce genre de rêve.

Spike : Non... J'ai commencé à faire ce genre de rêve il y a plus de cinq ans... mais depuis plus d'une semaine je le fais tous les soirs...

Il s'allongea et déplaça Spike pour qu'il soit à peu près allonger sur lui, le serra encore plus dans ses bras et continua de lui carresser les cheveux.

Angel : Spike, je t'aime et te voir pleurer me fais mal c'est vrai mais être écarté de ta vie c'est encore pire.

Spike : L'initiative...

Angel : Quoi?

Spike : J'ai rêvé du moment où j'étais à l'initiative... La cage... Les tortures... Les soldats...

Ses pleures redoublèrent et Angel déposa de nouveau un baiser frotta son dos pour le calmer.

Angel : Calme toi Spike. Je suis heureux que tu me l'ai dit, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'écarter j'aurais pût t'aider.

Spike : Je voulais pas que tu saches ce qu'ils m'ont fait...

Angel : C'est ceux qui t'avaient mis la puce?

Il fit de nouveau oui de la tête.

Angel : Ils t'ont fait quoi d'autre?

Spike : ... Chaque jours ils donnaient du sang, je savais qu'il mettait des drogues dedans mais au bout d'un moment j'avais tellement faim que j'en ai quand même bu... Et quand je me suis réveillé, je... j'étais attaché sur une sorte de... de table d'opération... et ... il y avait deux scientifique... ils...ils ont fait plusieurs tests... avec des électrodes mais aussi avec du... du feu... Je... J'arrêtais pas de leur demandé ce... ce qu'ils allaient faire... ou... ou au moins qu'ils s'arrêtent... mais non... rien...ils... ils me répondaient pas... et... et quand j'essayais de me débattre... la puce s'activait...

Angel : C'est bon Spike ne t'inquiet pas tu es en sécurité ils ne pouront plus jamais te toucher...

Le brun continuait de frotter le dos du blond mais il recommença à lui carresser les cheveux car il savait que ça le calmait toujours un peu, tandis que ce dernier, continuait à pleurer et même si il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, il respirait très vite. Ca déchirait Angel de le voir dans cet état, mais surtout de se dire que c'était des humains qui lui avait fait ça alors que lui rêvait d'en redevenir un. Mais pour l'instant le prophétie n'avait pas d'importance, ni les puissances suppérieurs, ni les associés principaux, tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment c'était de calmer Spike et de réussir à le réconforter et lui prouver qu'il sera toujours en sécurité avec lui.

FIN


End file.
